


Did You Try Walnut Cookies?

by temarisan



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarisan/pseuds/temarisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabahları kendine gelemeyen Brad'in  şirketten önceki zorunlu durağı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Try Walnut Cookies?

Uykulu olduğu bir sabah daha. Sevmiyor böyle sabahları. Ayılmak için yapması gereken çok şey var ama istemiyor. Çünkü şirkete gittiğinde ayılma bahanesi kalmayacak, şımarıklık yapıp özel odasına geçemeyecek.

Gerçi Arthur her halükarda kararlı onun bu şımarıklığını gidermeye. Arabayı şirkete varmadan durdurup zorla indiriyor onu da aşağı. Brad o kadar uykusuna rağmen Arthur söz konusu olduğunda algıları her zaman açık. Sürüklendiği ve gözleri kapalı olduğu halde götürüldüğü mekanın ve neden orada olduklarının gayet farkında. Yüzüne yapışan pis sırıtışa engel olmadan Arthur’a bir bakış atıyor. Elinde değil ve bunu durduracak da değil ama sonunda bunu yapabildiği için etrafa sinen kahve kokusuna da minnettar.

Arthur arkasındaki muzipliği sadece Brad’in görebileceği bir sırıtışla bakışı iade ediyor. Yine de onu bir masaya bıraktıktan sonra kahveyle kahvaltıyı almaya giderken dükkanı aştığında aslında üstünde olan mutluluk sadece Brad’in fark ettiği bir şey değil.

Brad’inse yüzü daha da asılıyor o gidince. Arthur etraftayken odaklanacak bir şeyi var en azından. Kahve dükkanlarında sabah açılan şu korkunç radyoyu duymazdan gelebiliyor çünkü o zaman. Günün ilerleyen saatlerinde sevdiği şarkılar bile şu şartlar altında ve dünyanın en neşeli insanı olmaya çalışan programcı tarafından anons edildiğinde sadece baş ağrısı sebebi.

 

Bundan kurtulmak için çevresine bir göz atıyor, aslında amacı Arthur’a bir bakmak ama bu sıranın içinde onu göremeyeceğini bildiği için kendisini meşgul edecek bir şey bulma arayışında. Tam o sırada Arthur’un elinde tepsilerle geldiğini görüyor, o sıraya girip nasıl bu kadar çabuk çıkmış olabilir ki? Ve bu çalan Enrique İglesias mı? Şu ‘Bailando’ sabahı biraz daha güzelleştirebilecek bir şarkı gibi görünüyor gözüne.

 

Arthur masaya ulaştığında hala o mutluluğa sahip ama gülümsemesi daha da ışıldıyor. Ama Brad’in kaşlarını çatmasına neden olan bu değil. Tepside orada olmaması gereken kurabiyeler var. Hem de eğer öyle bir seçenek varsa Brad için en sevmediklerinden, cevizli! Mümkün olan her durumda kaçındığı ve sadece zorda kalınca tükettiği fazlasıyla nötr olduğu bitki. Meyve demek daha mı uygun acaba? O kadar nötr ki meyve-sebze ayrımı olacaksa meyveye gireceğine emin olduğu ama hiç doğrulamadığı bitki. Gerçi bu ayılmamış kafayla düşünmesi baştan yanlış. Çünkü şu an aklına geldiği üzere kuruyemiş sayılıyor ceviz. Cevizli kurabiye ile bakışmasını bölüp Arthur’a dönüyor: “Bu nedir?”  
“Kurabiye. Cevizli.”  
“Evet ikisini de fark ettim. Burada, özellikle de benim tepsimde ne işi var, onu soruyorum?”

Arthur’un ona attığı mutlu bakıştan bir şeyler anlamak ya da tahmin etmek üzere ama beyni daha tam açılmamış durumda. Açıklamayı bekliyor o yüzden dikkatle. Arthur düzgün açıklarsa anlayacak umuyor ki.  
“Barista verdi.”  
“Bu kadar mı?”  
“Evet.”  
“Neden cevizli peki? Kakaolu falan olmaz mıydı bunlar? Ellerinde mi kalmış? Klasik stoklarını bitirme çabası mı? Ayrıca daha önce cevizli sattıklarını hatırlamıyorum. Hiçbir yerde cevizli kurabiye sattıklarını sanmazdım aslında-“  
“Satıyorlar-“  
“Öyle mi?”  
“Evet. Bu dükkanda ara ara sattıklarını görmüştüm daha önce. Yılın belli zamanlarında. Bu sefer daha erken gelmiş işte ve Percy de bana ikram etti.”  
“Tabi ki Percy.”  
“Bilmiyormuş gibi davranma-“  
“Hayır elbette biliyordum ama hala cevizi ve neden bunu tercih ettiğini ve sana vermek için nasıl bulduğunu düşünüyorum.”  
“Bir gün Percy ile sohbet ederken-“  
“Evet aşkının anlayamadığım başka bir yönü daha çıktı. Kendisi sabahları bu kadar meşgulken nasıl sohbet edebildiniz acaba?”  
“Arada öğlen arasında geldiğim de oldu –“  
“Buranın öğlen o saatlerde boş olduğunu sanmıyorum. Hatta günün herhangi bir saati boş olması gibi bir durumun olmayacağına da inanıyorum.”  
Brad her ne kadar kurabiyeye –cevizli! mümkün müydü bu- takılmış olsa da Arthur’u doya doya sorgulamak ve eğlenmek için kahvesinden yudumlar almış ve çöreğinin neredeyse son lokmasına gelmişti. Beyni açılmıştı ve daha iyi hissediyordu. Ayrıca radyoda çalanlar artık o kadar rahatsız etmemeye başlamıştı, belki de o an anormal olan kendisiydi. Arthur’un konuştuğunu fark edip ona döndü.  
“Gündüzleri zaten boş değil. Neredeyse hiçbir saat, haklısın.”  
Burada Brad’in sırıtışına gözlerini devirip devam ediyor, hep yaşadıkları şey.  
“Evet, sırıtışından anladığın doğru; günün her saatinde geldiğim oldu. Hatta gecenin her saatini de denedim.” Burada sırıtan Arthur oluyor, Brad’in kalkan kaşlarına daha da sırıtıp devam ediyor:  
“Percy’nin arada geceleri de çalıştığı zamanlar oluyormuş ki sabaha geçmeden önce gece çalışıyormuş zaten, başarılı olduğu için de sabah çalışmasını istemişler. Ben de denk geldim…” Brad’in bilgiç gülüşüne karşılık Arthur’un yüzünde utangaç bir gülümseme var.  
“Sonra?”  
“İşte o aralar biraz daha sakindi ama görmelisin Brad, o saatte bile çoğu zaman neredeyse dolu bir dükkan. Hele de tek başına çalıştığı kısa zamanlar var, o zaman uzaktan izlemek bile zor.”  
"Vah zavallım, dükkanı satın alıp onu sana özel garson yapmama ne dersin? Hem gerçekten o kadar dolu oluyorsa mantıklı bir yatırım da olabilir..."  
"Dalga geçme Brad-"  
"Dalga geçmiyorum... Mantıklıymış aslında…"  
"Brad." Arthur'un keskin sesiyle Brad ciddiliğini bozup bir kahkaha attı ama sonra tüm ciddiyetiyle konuştu:  
"Evet arada sohbet ettiğiniz zamanlar oldu ve cevize geldiniz."  
"Bu dükkanda ara ara sattıklarını söylemiştim.”  
"Hı-hım."  
"İşte bir ara lafı açıldı, Percy cevizle çok arası olmamasına rağmen hoşuna gittiğini ve deneyip denemediğimi sordu. Ben de cevizi sevdiğimi ama daha önce denemediğimi söylemiştim. Bugün de satış zamanı gelmiş ve Percy de beni görünce denemem için ikram etti, ben de geri çevirmedim. Senin de yanımda olduğunu tahmin etti ve kibarlık yapıp sana da gönderdi."  
"Zahmet etmiş. Sevmediğimi söyleseydin keşke, yazık olacak."  
"Söyledim zaten. O da normalde hayatta tüketmeyeceğini ama bunu en azından bir denemen gerektiğini söyledi."  
"Gerek yok. Sevmek istediğim bir şey değil nasıl olsa, deneyip de ağzımın tadını bozmayacağım."  
"Sadece tadına bakmanı istiyorum senden. Ne kötülüğü var ki?"  
"Ben de istemediğimi söylüyorum. Ne sorunu var ki?" Arthur'un gözlerini devirmesine karşı devam etti:  
"Sen tadı kötüyse bile seveceksin nasıl olsa, sen ye benimkini de."  
"Ucundan bir ısırsan ne olacak sanki? Niye bu kadar inat ettin ki?”  
"Bende onu anlamaya çalışıyorum. Bu kadar inat etmenin sebebi ne acaba?"  
"Daha sonra Percy soracaktır. Yemediğini söylemek istemiyorum. Sevmediğini, huysuzluğunu anlatmak daha kolay."  
"Yememem huysuzluğuma daha büyük kanıt olurdu ama tamam, sen bilirsin. Ben bunu yiyeceğim ve sende Percy'e artık açılacaksın. Gerçekten bu kadar ilerledi bu durum, adamla sohbet etmek uğruna elinde olsa bu dükkanda yatıp kalkacaksın. Onun da aynı durumda olduğuna eminim." Arthur'un itiraz için fırsat bulmasına izin vermeden devam ediyor Brad. Çünkü bu iş gereğinden fazla uzamış durumda, artık ona bıraktığı zaman doldu da geçti bile. Bundan sonra eline alacak işi.

"Tamam aynı durumda değil diyelim -ki şu an suratının asıldığını bile fark etmiş durumda. Endişeli bir şekilde buraya bakıyor, adamın ne halde olduğunu bile fark edemeyecek duruma mı geldin? Hadi ben de yanlış anlıyorum diyelim, en azından bundan sonra ne yapacağına karar vermiş olursun."

Arthur'un düşünceli yüzüne bakıp devam ediyor:  
"Hayır cevabını alırsan stratejini değiştirirsin hem de hayatımız şu durgunluktan kurtulup biraz heyecan kazanır” diyor gülerek ve Arthur'un da gülümsemesine sebep oluyor, ikisi de rahatlıyorlar.

Brad, Arthur’un artık harekete geçeceğini düşünüyor ama Arthur bir sırıtışla ona bakmaya başlamış durumda.  
“Ne? Ne oldu? Ne var?” diyor kaşları çatılı ama Arthur’un sırıtışı daha da büyüyor.  
“Üstüme bir şey mi dökülmüş? Yüzümde bir şey mi var? Böyle bir seçenek mümkün değil ama o pis sırıtıştan ötürü sormak zorunda hissediyorum kendimi, bugün mükemmel görünmüyor muyum? Bir kusur mu gözüne çarptı? Ki bunu söylediğim için gezegenlerin düzeni değişmiş bile olabilir ama yine de bu riski almam gerekiyordu. Yüzündeki o salak sırıtış hala orada, farkında mısın?”

“Benden çok şey bildiğini sanman ve her zaman öyle davranman öyle hoşuma gidiyor ki.. Bana tavsiye vermeye kalkıyorsun ama kendini geriye çekme konusunda benden başarılısın, biliyorsun değil mi?”  
“Ne demek istiyorsun? Biliyorsun ki ben hiç-“  
“Evet elbette. Yüce Brad Sinclair her istediğini elde eder, kimseye ikinci defa bakmasına bile gerek yoktur. Değil mi?”  
“Renald-Sinclair ve evet, elbette. Başka bir ihtimal düşünülemez bile.”  
“O zaman bir haftadır bakıştığın şu yakışıklı hakkında ne tür bir yorum yapmalıyız? Sen mi düşüremedin oltana yoksa ondaki sana eşit hava mı seni durduruyor?”  
“Ne yakışıklısı? Ne alakası var ayrıca? İstesem ilk gün hallederdim bu işi.”  
“Ama? Halleder miydin? İstemediğin açık. Bir şey durdurdu seni değil mi? O gözlerde bir şey var. Parlak ve bambaşka bir mavi… Her şeyi barındırıyormuş gibi hissettirdi sana, değil mi? Farklı hissettin. Yoksa bu kadar baktığın halde yerinde sayıyor olmazdın halde…”  
“Ben yerimde falan saymıyorum.”  
“Evet sadece bakıyor ve bakışın karşılığını alıp bununla da idare ediyorsun, yerinde saymak sayılmaz bu, haklısın. Daha kötü.” Brad’in yüzünün aldığı şekille kahkaha atıp devam ediyor Arthur;  
“Bir kurabiyeye tav olacak değilim, cevizli bile olsa. Bir haftadır seninle neyine iddiaya girsem de seni gaza getirsem diye bekliyordum, güzel bahane oldu. Çünkü belli, inat ettin, hiçbir şey yapmayacaksın.”  
Brad gözlerini kısmış, konunun asıl geleceği yeri bekliyor.

Zaten Arthur’un fazla bekletmeye niyeti yok ki, devam ediyor:  
“Ben şimdi gidiyor ve Percy’e akşam yemeği teklif ediyorum, öyle bakma tabi ki biliyordum senin bunu şart olarak öne süreceğini. Seni tanıdığımı gözden kaçırman neden bu kadar sık oluyor merak etsem de, şimdi kurabiyelerimizi yiyoruz ve ikimiz de kendi yolumuza, tamam mı?”

Brad başını sallıyor ve kurabiyenin paketini yırtıyor, arada kahvesini hala bitirmediğini de onayladı ve bunun için memnun. Şu lanet kurabiye boğazına takılırsa önlemi var en azından. O bunu düşünmekle meşgulken Arthur büyük bir ısırıkla neredeyse bitiriyor kurabiyeyi. Çıkardığı sese bakılırsa bayağı beğenmiş olmalı. Brad öyle bir ses çıkarmayacağına memnun, beğense bile ona söyleyecek değil sonuçta.  
İkisi de bitirdiğinde Arthur göz kırpıp kalkıyor ve kasaya doğru asık bir suratla yürüyor. Her seferinde şu saçma numarayı yapmaktan asla vazgeçmeyecek olması kötü. Ama Brad bu sefer umursamıyor çünkü Arthur kayıp düşse ve rezil olsa bile Percy bunu hiç umursamayacak gibi bakıyor ki bu da Brad’i memnun etmeye yetiyor.

Sıra Brad’de. Yerinden kalkarak bugün arkasını dönerek oturduğu mavi gözlüye doğru yürüyor. Adam onun geldiğini tabi ki fark ediyor ve gözünü dikip gelmesini bekliyor. Gerçekten gerektiğinde bu işler hiç kolay olmaz zaten.  
Yaklaşınca elini uzatıp tanıtıyor kendini, en mantıklısı bu gibi geliyor:

"Merhaba. Brad ben. Buranın cevizli kurabiyelerini denedin mi? Gerçekten hoş bir aromaları var.."  
"Daren."


End file.
